


Introduction

by xMochiminiex



Series: A Matter of Observation [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Person, Gang AU, M/M, THIS IS A PROLOGUE, from logans point of view, logan is a sociologist, the more important tags come with the next part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: My name is Logan Reid, Sociologist. I was tasked with researching a gang in the southernmost part of my city. This is the introductory message to my research.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: A Matter of Observation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a bit of a change from what I usually write. This is just the introductory chapter for the main story of which I am hoping to be able to publish the first chapter for soon.

Before I begin, I must say that I have full consent from the people involved to publish this research.

My name is Logan Reid, Sociologist. Now, I am a researcher, hence why I was given the task of researching the gang in the southernmost part of the city, led by Damien Everett and Remus Cassidy-Everett. However, at the time of the research, the gang was led solely by Damien.

I was given the task by my organisation, who I shall not name for legal reasons, to show that people in gang culture are immoral and that any children brought up around it are in danger of being corrupted. I can confidently say that neither of those things are true when concerning this gang.

I would say that as soon as I was given the task, I promptly began to carry out the background research needed for the task. I did not find much, because as it turns out these people are very private. I did, however, manage to get in touch with Damien himself and after establishing my reasoning, I was invited to stay with himself and his partner for the foreseeable future until I had completed my research.

Truthfully, I was amazed at this offer, but I graciously accepted, and I was told that this would only happen so long as I followed their rules and did not do anything out of line. I assured him that I would abide by his terms and was then invited to begin my stay with them on May 21st, exactly one month after our original conversation.

This research took place over approximately one year and took the form of a participant observation. During my time with the group I formed close bonds with people I never thought I would. I am truly grateful for being given this opportunity.

Sincerely, Logan Reid


End file.
